Leben oder Tod
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • :: Para Miko Nina-chan :: Rudy Pov's ::


-

-

**Leben oder Tod**

_-_

_-_

**Por:** Demetria Blackwell

_-_

-

Aquele lugar cheirava a adubo recém feito. Era horrível pisar com força no chão e sentir seus pés quase escorregarem por falta de firmeza. Mais ele não ligava. Jesse Owens não se importaria com algo tão banal. Ele continuava a correr - _com seus cabelos da cor de limões esvoaçando_ - e sua pele - _negra da cor de terra, da cor que ele fez questão de sujar_ - e sua roupa hitlerista - _que nem mais parecia_ - e seus pensamentos. Voltados para a escola, a Hitler, aos Steiner's, a Rua Himmel, a Liesel.

Ao atravessar a linha de chegada imaginária, ele pode finalmente ofegar e puxar todo o oxigênio que tinha a sua volta. Sua respiração se normalizou, não seu coração. Estava pulsando forte, forte, _muito forte_, que se você prestasse mais atenção nele, poderia até ouvir o som de suas emoções.

Jesse Owens, Rudy Steiner. O vencedor da corrida imaginária contra seus medos.

Não queria arquibancada, palmas, gritos, prantos, pódio, troféu, prêmio.

Queria algo mais simples.

Um beijo de Liesel Meninger serviria muito bem.

-

**. PEQUENO AVISO .**

**SOBRE RUDY STEINER**

_Ele não merecia morrer como morreu._

(Página 217)

-

- Que tal um beijo? - Ele sempre perguntava isso com aquele sorriso de quem pedia algo que lhe era negado, mais que ainda tinha esperanças - _mesmo que remota_ - de ganhar.

Talvez, só talvez, nem ele estivesse preparado para aquele beijo. Talvez estivesse tão apaixonado por ela que nem ao menos conseguia enxergar que - _ela o amava tanto quanto ele_ -.

Talvez, ela tivesse medo de decepcionar ele, e que ele perdesse o interesse nela, para-se de ficar perto dela. Talvez - _só talvez_ - ela tinha medo de perder ele -.

_Talvez._

-

**. OS DOZE SEGUNDOS SEGUINTES DA VIDA DE LIESEL MENINGER .**

_Ela girou os calcanhares e olhou mais longe_

_que pôde, naquele canal destroçado que_

_um dia foi a Rua Himmel._

_Viu dois homens carregando um cadáver e os seguiu._

(Página 465)

-

Suas lágrimas quentes e doloridas - _que ele não sentia mais _- molhavam os trapos que vestiam seu cadáver. Tentou encostar-se a ela, falar que estava bem, chama - lá de _Saumensch_, qualquer coisa que valha. Podia não sentir mais seu corpo mais doía - _como doía _- a ver chorando. Não sabia o que fazer, em muitos anos, ficou sem reação. Só pode sentar-se ao lado dela - _mesmo que ela não mais o veja - _e espera - lá parar de chorar.

Foi quando ele viu. Não só viu, como também _sentiu_. Ele não entendeu como pode sentir - _afinal, já estava morto ­_- deveria ser algo haver com a sintonia de ambos. Tinha gosto de canela. Sua boca ficou com gosto de canela. Não que já tivesse provado várias coisas de canela na vida, raras foram. Mais aquela boca -_ boca dela, junto com o cadáver dele _- tinha esse gosto.

O gosto dos lábios de Liesel era de canela.

_Talvez, tivesse sido muito tarde o beijo dela._

-

O céu estava tão azul quanto os seus olhos um dia. Nunca entendeu direito como funcionavam essas coisas sobre o céu e o inferno, mais de uma coisa ele sabia: Não estava em nenhum dos dois. Nunca esteve. Não sabia o por que, mais ele ainda estava entre os vivos, acompanhando uma mulher de preto, Rosa e Hans Hubermann, e uma criança que tanto lembrava Liesel.

Quando a morte veio busca a alma dela, Rudy a encontrou sentada.

Não tinha a aparência de uma mulher de idade - _como seu corpo morto aparentava_ - sua alma tinha os cabelos, o rosto, as feições, o corpo, as mãos, o sorriso. De criança. Assim como ele.

Não precisavam de palavras naquele momento.

_Poderiam não terem ficados juntos quando vivos, mais seriam eternos enquanto mortos._

-

-

-

**N/a: **Meus dedos doem, minhas pálpebras pesam, minha imaginação está dando piruetas e eu não consigo parar de chorar. Isso que dá ouvir Evanescence enquanto lê uma fanfic falando de seu personagem preferido. Essa fic que eu pari vai para a **Miko Nina-chan**, Nina-chan pro povo. Foi por causa dela que eu estou escrevendo que nem uma louca agora, culpe-na. Quero reviews, já.

**Leben oder Tod - **Vida ou Morte, em alemão. Made in Tradutor Yahoo.

(Essa fic não foi betada, fato.)


End file.
